


Goddess of Love

by CastleGachi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Canon Rewrite, Freeform, Gen, No Gorgon's Blood AU, No cheating, Road Trips, Saving Each Other, Sharing a Bed, So many tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleGachi/pseuds/CastleGachi
Summary: The goddess of love has decided that Percy's love life will be interesting -Rewrite of Book 4: The House of Hades
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Goddess of Love

**Author's Note:**

> When the Goddess of Love says she's going to make Percy's love life interesting, I expected more than a half-hearted sub plot that ended at book five in a series of…how many is it now?
> 
> This is the Juno didn't leave him memories of Annabeth AU. Oh, and the no Gorgon's blood AU.
> 
> ***
> 
> I wrote the above when I wrote the fic and I have to admit I'm posting this nearly 3 years later!  
> I didn't post it because I saw flaws in it, and now I don't remember the source material enough to see them so - :D  
> ig it all worked out! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Percy knows two things: one, is that blue is a special color and also his favorite color; and the second, this kid. And, in the absolute zero of memories this is a huge deal. The kid just blinks wide, and his cheek squished in what might've been a sneer if weren't shy of adorable. "This is my brother, Nico di Angelo," Hazel, his fluffy haired tour guide, offered. Nico shot Hazel a look, which Percy _totally_ didn't notice.

Nico swallowed, "Yes. Hello. Hazel! Has the Legion sorted him into a cohort yet?"

Hazel shook her head and cinnamon curls bounced, "Not yet. We just got back from Octavian." At that, Nico couldn't help a minor scowl and yep, Percy has definitely seen this kid before. His skin is olive, inky tufts sit on his head and his dark eyes glimmer like obsidians in a shallow pool. He also has bruises under his eyes the size of Atlantis and is garbed in the latest Gothic attire. The skull on his finger glinted at Percy.

"I know you," Percy surmised.

Even Hazel's head titled, "I thought you didn't remember –"

"I don't –" he shook his head, "But I think I did know Nico. And, you definitely know me." From an outside perspective it probably sounded entitled and bigheaded but finally, he found concrete in a haze of unfamiliar. It also sounds a little like a plea.

His obsidians fastened and Nico's cheek squished; and then defensive tension melted off and Nico averted his stare, which yeah, that is as good an affirmative as any.

That little show happened a year back since that time quests had been had, battles had been fought, a flying ship had blown up New Rome, and all Percy's memories had returned ad nauseam. So, it came as a surprise to find that in the life he'd forgotten he'd had an awesome girlfriend. This really put a damper on his bundling affection for an inky eyed Nico.

It's not that he saw Nico all that often, as an ambassador of the underworld he had all these excuses – sorry, reasons – why he couldn’t stick around to chat but he stuck around to battle monsters, hand off information and star-eyed smirks. And little by little he knew his memories would be returned to him and no amount of questioning would end it sooner, so he stopped asking and enjoyed the quest with Hazel and Frank as much as he could.

During a late night where Percy was kidnapped by winged trolls and deposited in a cell, Nico is the one to slide out the shadows and find him. Percy grinned and says, "Took you long enough." He has a massive headache, definite concussion but Nico's exasperation clears that a little. Nico crouched at Percy's bars, eyed the stone walked corridor. In the distance three winged trolls could be heard arguing about…letter openers?

In the dim light Nico looked like a wraith, which didn't fit the heat Percy felt off him. He was a walking contradiction, the alive son of the dead, the sweetest heart wrapped in the deadliest of shadows, and wow, bad headache. See, this is why he didn't think. But, to be honest, he couldn't help but believe that Nico is cool. Just a cool dude with really admirable qualities and abilities, and ink eyes glinting behind a frown:

"You haven't escaped yet," Nico noted.

Percy nodded and then winced, bad idea that. His head pulsated and Nico reached through the bars, prodded the back of his skull. In answer, Percy hissed. Nico winced, "Sorry. Here –" he passed Percy a saltwater canteen and with quick thanks he poured it all over his head and breathed in relief as the throbbing died to a dull ache. Nico hastily looked at the door, "We really need to go. I can shadow travel us outside the compound but I'll –"

The bruises under Nico's eyes spoke all they needed. " – need to sleep it off," Percy finished. Nico nodded. "Or," Percy began with a cheeky grin, which twitched at Nico's mouth, "We can bust out of here the good old-fashioned way."

Nico shuffled closer to the bars, "I do like the old-fashioned way," he said, and Percy's stomach flip-flopped. The old-fashioned included a healthy dose of trickery, rocks to the temple and a letter opener slicing two of the three winged trolls down the middle. The third fell down the dungeons stairs and vanished with a loud golden pouf.

Both too tired to do anything other than hotwire a pickup truck, which is more beaten-up than them, and sluggishly pollute out of there. Nico fidgeted in the shotgun seat, "Are you sure you know how to drive this?" Boy Out of Time did not look comfortable in the machine. The truck's windows were elevated by about eight feet from the ground which probably didn't help matters.

Percy latched the stick into D and switched on the rumbling engine, "Guess we're going to find out. Do your seatbelt," and he turned his head to back-up the truck and swivel them out of there, while Nico grumbled, taking several tries to click the seatbelt in. "Is this your first time?" Percy checked, swiveling the wheel a lot for the thick tires to move.

Nico took a stuttering breath and nodded, "I usually shadow travel," he said.

"Doesn't allow for much sightseeing," Percy said.

Nico offered Percy an exasperated look, "There isn't much to see in Detroit either."

"We're in Detroit?"

Once darkness crashed and so did the truck – it was one over-extended turn of the wheel, there's no need to look at him like a wet kitten Nico – they induced enough sympathy from a matronly Inn keeper to house for the night. They received two rooms right beside one another, showered fresh and tucked into their cupboard-size rooms in unfamiliar quilts.

As in the penchant of demi-gods, sleep wasn't all that restful and after an hour of blinking at the ceiling, his heart hammering as images of fauns and blond-haired girls and cyclops flickered into an unhelpful jumble, he crawled out his bed, hopped onto the thick window ledge and crab-crawled to the window next door.

He would've taken the hall but first, there'd been cameras and the less a demigod was around recording technology the better; second, Nico had locked his door last night and Percy didn't want to wake him, he just wanted to check in.

Also, the cold breeze was an excellent wake-up against the confusing mess in his head.

He absently used the little rain in the air to sneak beneath the window ledge and silently jimmied the lock, the window creaked open and Percy winced, shut the cold air out behind his back. Just like in Percy's room there is a hardbacked armchair stuffed beside a cupboard, which is where he planned to sit before a shadow grabbed his ankle and he toppled with a 'gah!' "Percy?" Nico croaked.

Upside down and actually fascinated how a darker liquid-like shadow had wrapped around his ankle high above his head, it felt solid and almost gritty, and warm – that's the weirdest bit, why did the shadow feel warm? Percy waved a hand, "Sup?"

And the shadow gently dropped him to the scratchy carpet, "You okay?" Nico whispered, like there was anyone else here to wake-up with a midnight tumble. Percy shrugged and padded over to Nico, his inky tufts were smooshed to a side, and his heart throbbed like it couldn't believe the image was real and had to take a moment all to itself to accept it.

He smiled, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Percy whispered back. He really hadn't. Nico needed as much sleep as possible, it didn't look like he did much of it. His obsidians blinked tiredly up at Percy, "I just –"

Nico breathed, "Bad dream?"

"Yeah," Percy breathed.

His pillow-printed cheek squished at that, and a smile wobbled onto Percy's mouth. He scooted a little to the side, "Come on. You need to be in the circle for it to work," Nico said, all helpful-like.

"Huh."

Nico's brow furrowed before it sunk it what he'd asked, essentially inviting Percy into bed with him, and his brows popped up and red flushed his olive cheeks. Even in the dim street light outside, it looked pretty great. He swallowed, "I mean – I, um…" Percy laughed and Nico scowled, "If you want nightmares you can go," he said.

Percy waved a hand and shifted so his shadow didn't fall so harshly on Nico's face, "Hey, that's not what I meant – wait. You can get rid of the nightmares?" Because if so they needed to bottle this and hand it out to the entire Camp. Nico's jaw was still a little tight but he nodded. "That's –" Everything new he learned about Nico was just, " – amazing."

That pinkish flush returned and something soft fluttered in Percy's chest. Nico shrugged, "I can keep them out, sometimes, with the shadows but it's –"

"Tiring," Percy finished and Nico nodded, slim shoulders slumped. So even when Nico slept it wasn't restful, no wonder he always had bags underneath his eyes. It wasn't much better than sleeping with nightmares. His hands got clammy, "So-o where's this circle?" Percy asked.

Nico gestured and Percy got stuck on the pale hands without the fingerless gloves that he almost didn't hear what Nico said. "It's the bed, I guess, I need to tie it to a structure or…something," he swallowed. Oh. Percy probably had sleepovers before, right?

Percy nodded and checked, "Can I –"

"Yeah. I mean, sure," Nico breathed. It was simple to crawl beneath the sheets, already warm from Nico's heat and the pillow smelled like him a little. It reminded Percy of a lone flower for some reason, like a singular form of life hidden in the shadows of a cave. Wow, losing his memory has made him poetic, or was he like this before?

No. No. That didn't sound right.

"Thanks," Percy exhaled. He felt calmer with someone he trusted here. To this Nico hastily nodded before he laid his head back down. Percy can hear Nico breathe hard and practically feel Nico's heart wrecking the mattress. Uh, "I didn't mean – I can leave if –" He didn't want to be there if it made Nico uncomfortable.

Nico shook his head, "No, just shush," and his heavily-lashed lids flickered shut. Percy can do that, he thinks, probably; it doesn’t feel altogether natural. As are prone to do around Nico, the shadows solidified around the bed until only little shimmer of moonlight got through from behind a gossamer-like wrap. Instantly the bed heated-up, and no wonder Nico's always so warm, the shadows paradoxically trapped heat like a greenhouse.

He exhaled in relief when the heat settled into his bones, and eyes began to fall shut: "You're the best, Nico." For the first time in a very long time Percy had a dreamless slumber. He only half-awoke once; as if to recollect his surroundings; like his brain didn't understand why it hadn't been violently shaken awake, before he sunk back in. He noted that Nico looked soft and relaxed, and there's still a fierceness in his calmed face that settled Percy's stomach.

Once the sun became an actual nuisance, even through the gossamer shield of shadows, Nico whined awake and Percy seconded that, scrubbing at his face and trying to keep the hot sun behind him. It just burned his back. Percy felt a sleep-soft hand prod at his arm before it vanished. He groggily blinked awake, "Why is it morning?" Percy groaned.

Nico winced as the shadows receded a little, "I think it's the afternoon, actually." To that Percy groaned but rolled out of the bed, quest to accomplish, world to save and all that. Now that he's awake he's also worried about Frank and Hazel, he knows they can handle themselves but this is their first quest and he – well, he definitely doesn't think it's his first quest.

From there they thanked the matron, took the offered grilled cheeses, thanked the matron again, and shadow-travelled to Frank and Hazel's location. Just in the nick of time, as they'd recently been ambushed by dwarves, and after Nico napped he was swallowed in the shadows. Not before he kissed his sister's cheek, shot Frank a terrifying look and returned Percy's wry smirk.

Then there was that time Percy got trapped in the basement of a pasta restaurant of all places, course goblins were involved but why a pasta restaurant? All it did was remind him he'd last eaten an energy bar that'd tasted like wood. That was the most torturous bit of the whole ordeal.

When Nico descended the stairwell of where he'd been stashed, following a thick cook with a dangly key chain, well Percy felt a flash of warmth like _there he is, there's Percy's knight is shadowed armor._ He grinned as Nico talked to the Cook, gestured and nodded and jabbered, then he pointed at Percy, who takes a wild guess that Italian is being spoken.

When Nico grabbed Percy's hand, the Cook raised his voice and Nico jabbered back, nudged Percy hard who blurted out: "Fettuccini! Spaghetti, uh, Pappardelle." For a second Nico looked at Percy like he'd danced into Tartarus, then he nodded as if it all made sense and patted Percy's shoulder, deadpanned, like 'how could the Cook not see how this made sense'.

Percy elbowed Nico as two goblins appeared behind a beer barrel, their beady eyes fastened on them.

When a colander was thrown at their heads Percy hauled Nico out of there. The Cook bemoaned something to do with rats. They only stopped running three alleyways away, when Nico lifted a hand and nearly collapsed over his knees.

"Pastas, really?" Nico panted.

Percy shrugged and flung his hand out, "I recognized it was Italian," he offered, "Sorry," and Nico huffed. He was still panting over his knees when Percy straightened to take in their surroundings, "So-o, I guess, Hazel called you?" And Nico nodded, nearly unhitched a lung, and Percy steadied him with a hand to his slim back and shoulder: "Whoa, you okay?"

Nico grunted, "I'm fine just –" and he panted a little more, coughed.

He wanted to guide Nico somewhere to sit but Nico just waved it off, so Percy hovered and felt useless. It was a little while before Nico stopped breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. Percy found a knot in his stomach, and he waved his hand, a water bottle floated out an open window and he caught it before the water inside it burst. He crouched at Nico's side and handed him the bottle, "You sure you're alright?" Percy checked.

Nico nodded and accepted it, gratefully drinking while Percy tried not to focus on his slim throat, he kept watch instead. "Sorry," his olive skin has a pinkish tint, "I was underworld before –" That calmed Percy a little.

"Like, when you're in the mountains," Percy recognized. Nico's body had recalibrated for the oxygen available, wait, how did Nico even breathe underground? Was it a Hades – no, a Pluto's – gift?

"Yeah," then Nico sat beneath a door jam, and Percy sat beside him. He accepted the half-emptied bottle back, "Thanks," and Percy shrugged in retort. Nico had a smear of dirt just below his inky black hairline, and Percy's mouth twitched at it. Nico eyed him and self-consciously shuffled, "What?"

He shook his head. "I didn't know you spoke Italian," Percy said.

Nico shrugged and repositioned his aviator jacket, "I'm Italian," he said.

Oh. He hadn't known that. "I can speak horse," Percy offered.

Nico laughed, "Is this your way of telling me you're a horse?" His eyes glittered.

Percy shrugged because as much as he didn't want to think about it, didn't Neptune have a few kids that are horses? Gods are weird. He's not dealing with it. "No, we're good," Percy said.

"You're sure?" Nico asked, brow cocked to tease and Percy nudged his friend.

"Yes," Percy insisted and stood. Then his face twisted, "Hopefully –" It took a while to rid himself of the image of himself as an uglier version of a black Pegasus, knowing his luck he wouldn't even be able to fly. Nico snickered at his misfortune. He patted Percy's shoulder and brushed back his own shaggy hair:

"Come on. We should find Hazel," Nico said.

"And Frank," Percy added. Mostly because Frank is a friend, and secondly, it'd irritate Nico a little. For some reason Nico was a little iffy about romantic relationships. Percy had finally put a name to it when Nico had twisted his face at a making-out couple, like he could understand what they saw in one another, and this display in public! For shame. It was kind of adorable and it made Percy's stomach sink a little.

Nico grumbled, "And Frank."

Percy grinned and resisted the urge to hold Nico's hand. He'd have to wait till they were running for their lives again. So probably in about an hour then.

The next time Nico stepped out the shadows it was right in the heat of battle. Percy, Hazel and Frank had to retrieve an amulet for a minor god to receive a boat that would let them travel further into Alaska. It was cold and his breath steamed out of him; he hacked Riptide and nearly cleaved Nico's head off. He deflects it at the last second with a shout of "Warn a guy!"

Frank stabbed the final ghost.

For Nico, near-beheading wasn't a big deal. "Sorry." Percy could only stare at Nico as his heart throbbed. Great now there's more fuel for his nightmares. Then Nico frowned and his head tilted, "I'll try to make more noise next time," he offered. His cloaked form steamed in the cold. Percy sorted of wanted to catch the heat but that didn't make much sense.

Percy capped Riptide and forcefully stuffed it in his pocket. "Please," he deadpanned. Nico's hand twitched like he wanted to offer comfort but instead he turned to his sister, and Percy grumbled.

Whatever Nico said made Hazel nod. Her face remained impassive in thought and once again Percy admired her fierce ability to keep her cool. It was a bit like Frank to be honest. This presence of stability. Frank wiped golden dust of a chubby cheek and stood at Hazel's side. "We still need the amulet, though," he said.

Hazel nodded, "We'll have to split-up." Well that wouldn't end well. But, it's what they had to do. Apparently, a token from Hazel's old house was needed, and they didn't have time to retrieve both in time for the Solstice. So, split up they did. Hazel and Frank raced back to her old house, and they agreed to meet at the port where the ship they needed was docked.

In the meantime, Nico and Percy would have to retrieve the amulet. He is still ticked about Nico just materializing into Riptide's path. Nico ink-eyed at Percy, observant and hesitant; his hair impossibly shaggy. It had become longer and shaggier and somehow it made Percy swallow, like a giant is Nico's pet and it wants to kickball.

He remembered a gray-eyed smile and heard his own laughter mixing with hers, as she called him Seaweed Brain and kissed him; and Percy felt guilty. Percy doesn't know who she is but lately, in his dreams, he recognizes that she is searching for him. And he feels even guiltier because he'd recognized the warmth he'd felt back then from the warmth he felt when he looked at Nico. He felt like he was betraying Nico and this girl, and he hadn't –

Percy doesn't even know her name. But he had once. And now Nico –

For about the billionth time, Percy cursed Juno.

He shrugged off Nico's hand, "Are you alright?" Nico checked, hand still hovered and he looked worried. Even as he seamlessly side-stepped a dip in the crackled earth. Both of them headed for the castle imprinted to a mountain's side and wind whistled and despite everything, the sea water in the air made it easier to breathe.

Percy nodded, "Fine. We're nearly there," he said. Like Nico couldn't see the castle in front of them. And it still felt like he failed when Nico nodded like Percy's animosity made sense and became smaller somehow. Percy felt guilty about that too. It wasn't Nico's fault. It wasn't even really Percy's fault. "Stinkin' Juno," Percy mumbled.

The castle was home to a hoard of ghost bandits with a treasury the size of Neptune's entire empty temple at Camp Jupiter, and Percy really wished Hazel had come so she could sense exactly where in the hoard sat a pale-silver amulet. With this as a plan, it's no wonder they're knocked-out and hogtied to kneel before a large throne made of bones.

It resembles a larger throne shrouded in riches and shadows, hey isn't that – and the memory is gone, leaving only pieces of itself behind which is always great.

The hoard of ghost bandits all convened in the hall, and Percy blinked back the dizziness of sudden wakefulness and nudged Nico's side. In response, Nico grunted, leveled to his knees and blinked tiredly at the throne. Then Nico snickered, and Percy really shouldn't have relaxed at hearing it.

Up until the hoard of ghosts began to step into one another, and instead of a strange collusion of not-bodies, they expanded and billowed and grew. Percy says, "That doesn't seem normal."

"Um," the son of Pluto nodded, "It isn't." Good that they agree.

Once the final ghost was swallowed into the giant ghost's left femur, the giant ghost plodded into the throne and it creaked beneath his weight. Percy's wrists are still wrapped to his ankles but this is Alaska, there is ice everywhere, so very slowly he followed the tug in his gut to draw a sliver of water across the stone floor and it crept to his wrists and began to shred.

"Welcome thieves!" The Giant Ghost said with a thousand voices, "We are Gnat!" As in … the insect? "And, those were my endless bounties in my treasury which you attempted to pillage," they said. Their emptied eye sockets smoked, like the ghouls had to keep retying themselves into Gnat's formation.

Percy did what he did and shrugs, "I've seen bigger," he said.

Gnat slammed his fist on the arm and a ghost fell out, it rushed back in before Gnat lifted it to point a thick hand at Percy. "You lie in an attempt to deceive me! But we do not care. You are thieves and we welcome you to our hoard!" It might've been Gnat's shadowy robe moving but Percy is pretty certain the ghosts in Gnat roared in approval.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled and Nico's image began a little shaky, like the shadows were bleeding off him, and whatever he was doing Percy had to bide time. It wasn't difficult. He shrugged, "So-o. You collect a lot of…treasures?"

"Ah, this is good! You wish to join Gnat!" Gnat called. Their hands spread wide and two ghosts shot out, they grumbled back into Gnat's feet. "You are thieves and thieves belong in Gnat. We will kill you and we will grow even stronger!" They beamed a skeleton grin which yeah, no. "You're welcome!"

"I'm good," Percy shrugged.

Gnat deflated a little like they didn't understand Percy's lack of enthusiasm to be murdered and become part of a giant egotistical ghost. Gnat considered, "Then you will come with us," they checked, and yep, the shadows were really bleeding off Nico. His expression stayed exactly the same as well, a calculated trance.

"I don't really feel like it," Percy said.

For about a minute Gnat looked confused. It was understandable with a thousand brains working out the same time but all in a different beat. At least Percy hoped it was confusion and not the Giant Ghost's way of lulling him into a false sense of security. That'd be bad. "But we are the almighty Gnat, there is no one more terrifying then us!"

Because that's what Percy wished for in life: to instill terror.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. I saw a giant once that was pretty scary," he said.

The anti-Neptune still hung around his nightmares, sucking all the saltwater from the earth as Percy gasped like a fish out of water – and nope. Nope. Not thinking about it. Beside him Nico's borders snapped into place and blinked, wavered a little.

"Well, I don't really see how this'll work out –"

"No, no, no –" Gnat began and thumped a fist.

Nico squinted at Gnat, "Look. I'm the son of Hades –" Pluto " – can't we come to some sort of agreement." Gnat squinted back at Nico and sniffed – trying to sniff that Pluto smell. Nico's cheek squished, "I'll give a good word to my Dad, if you want, about you – the almighty Gnat," he said in uncertain terms and stone-faced.

Gnat beamed, "Yes! We will rule at Hades side! Do this, do this! We will await Lord Hades summons!" Just like that Gnat stood and dissolved in contentment, the spirits disappeared, and they were left alone still hogtied and kneeling in the throne room. That was far to –

Wait, don't jinx it.

"Is it…safe," he asked because it didn't make sense how that'd worked. Nico didn't know how that'd work. Percy could count on no-hands how many time the 'Son of Neptune' line had worked. The water finally weakened the rope, and Percy ripped it off, maneuvering a little to undo his ankles before kneeling to undo Nico's.

His soft wrists are reddened and Percy helped Nico stand, both looking at each and trying not to grin, as if to tempt fate a little further before they skedaddled out of there. "The thieves stole from Gnat!" was a pleased shout somewhere not too far, and Percy glanced at Nico:

"We did?"

Nico shrugged but his smug smirk said it all. For Gods' sake Nico was –

There was a loud thud and Nico grabbed Percy's hand, and they bolted. It was probably a little weird to stifle laughter; and it's only with the mountain at their back did Nico retrieve the silver amulet he'd shadow-stolen from the treasury. It'd only worked because Gnat had been distracted. "We're a good team," Percy managed, and Nico smiled. His ink eyes glinted like precious treasure.

The next time Percy saw Nico the Argo II had descended and Annabeth held his hand. From the moment the Argo II had hovered over New Rome and this beautiful demi-god had kicked his ass and kissed him Percy had felt alive. He'd felt alive and guilty and traitor-like, like the pieces of his life made two different puzzles.

Later he recalled that Aphrodite had decided to make his love life interesting and anguish-filled, which really, thanks for that. Not that Percy didn't have enough on his plate.

It had been a surprise to Percy, and he reckoned to Frank and Hazel as well, when Annabeth had landed and he'd looked at her face and suddenly remembered the life he had. It was sharp and filled and beautiful, as if Juno had finally surrendered his memories with the seven in one place. He remembered his Mum and Paul, and Chiron, and Tyson, and Grover, and Camp Half Blood, and Annabeth – and for that split second, he was just the Percy Jackson of before.

Then after the kiss had settled on his mouth a flame of guilt flickered, and Nico's obsidians cheeked at him and Percy stilled. He knows he acted distance, hand flexed in Annabeth's because it felt familiar and right but it also felt bad. Like the feelings he had for Annabeth had faded in time and Percy's memories kept trying to assure him that _no, that's impossible_.

But the memories hadn't been there before, had they?

Once Leo had been possessed, the Argo II had fired and the prophetic seven had been run out of New Rome. He receded into himself a little. Frank and Hazel are the absolute best and seemed to understand, bringing food into Percy's room to talk about what'd happened. It was only a day earlier they'd completed their quest after all, Frank had said to the others, we just need some time.

Percy ate blue pizza in his room and it tasted like ash. Frank leaned on the desk, uncomfortable in his new muscles and trying not to knock anything over, and Hazel perched beside Percy and squeezed his hand. "So, you remember it all now?" Hazel asked quietly. And Frank both tried to look like an unopinionated guard and a friend. 

He rubbed his face and nodded, "I remembered a little the last day or two of the quest but by then –"

It was too late and he felt like the worst person in the world.

Hazel squished his hand, "You'll figure it out." Her faith helped a little but this isn't a team effort, this is his head and his love life. One certainty is that Aphrodite is being added to the list of Gods to curse; tucked in right beside Juno and Ares. Hazel nodded, "Give yourself time," she insisted, cinnamon curls shimmering in daylight through the window.

Frank gave a haphazard nod, "It wasn't a normal quest –" He nodded mulishly because, yeah, with his memories back he knows holding memories hostage until completion of said quest is not normal. "No one will force you to do something – or, be someone – you're not: not here. So, no one's going to begrudge you for a little time," Frank said. Good guy Frank; Hazel is lucky.

Her brother probably not so much.

He huffed a little and rubbed his face, "I feel like –" He laid his elbows on his knees, tilted his head back against the board as Hazel picked at the muffin on her plate. Her head tilted in question and he shrugged, huffed a little more, "Like I've lost myself, I guess, a little," Percy said.

He felt guilty and splintered, and he didn't know what'd walk out the other side. It also felt a little too much like grief over who he'd used to be. "I think I need to stop thinking," Percy mumbled.

Frank huffed, "You should talk to Leo then." Hazel shot Frank an unimpressed look but it helped, and instead Hazel launched into how Leo looked just like her sweetheart – sorry, friend – from the 1930's which despite making him angrier at Aphrodite for her schemes, it also made him feel a little better. Like, he hadn't been singled out for his life to be made a sideshow.

It definitely wasn't simple to tell Annabeth the truth. He hadn't spelt it all out, the reason that'd created the guilt in his chest because he didn't want them to hate each other; or, for Annabeth to hate him. Nico couldn't because Nico didn't even know yet.

On her desk sat Daedalus' laptop and a few rolled blueprints; he rubbed his hand and spoke it all, and Annabeth nodded.

He inexplicably felt tears, which had stopped happening to him since a disguised Chiron had tried to comfort him over failing in front of the entire class. "I'm really sorry," Percy said.

It still felt natural with Annabeth beside him, "It's not your fault," she said in a quiet voice. Her iron-eyes observed him with a sad smile. Her long-fingered hand slid to his cheek and Nico's wider hands dangling a silver amulet flickered into view; and he shifted back a little. His heart hurt at Annabeth's hurt; and this is not what Percy wanted.

Percy says, "I still love you." And, it is a truth.

Annabeth smiled like that's _so Percy_ of him: "But, you like someone else as well; and you feel like you're cheating on both of us." That is also a truth. He nodded, it wasn't fair to either of them. Her fingers skimmed his dark hair, "I can't really complain about your decency…" she mumbled, just shy of smile.

He didn't feel really decent. "…Annabeth," Percy reached for her hand, and she squeezed it once, shakily breathed and laid it beside him.

"I love you," Annabeth said. Like a simple truth. His heart still brimmed, and a future flashed in his head; growing up and going to college in New Rome, and settling down, and being safe and happy; sparking and wilting. "And I will never abandon you, Seaweed Brain," two tears slid down to cradle her smile, "We're still in this together, okay?"

Her voice is soft and he nodded, miserable and feeling like Cerberus' chew-toy: "Together," Percy accepted.

"And if," Annabeth breathed, "You no longer feel like this. You know where my cabin is," she helplessly shrugged. It untightened a knot in his stomach. The future is, after all, only semi-foretold.

Even in such a huge ship it was difficult to find space, luckily, they were kept occupied with monsters and falcons and the Mother's Earth's plot of world annihilation. Little by little, he felt a little better; it wasn't closure but the aggressive knowledge that he was hurting people he loved had withered. This all stopped being fortunate at the dream; Nico trapped in a jar with a handful of pomegranate seeds. On the side of the jar there are three scratches. He'd been inside there for three days.

Why in Poseidon had it taken three days for the dreams to reach him?

Percy panted for a millisecond, recollected his bunker in the Argo II and zoomed to knock on Hazel's door. There is a thunk and the door unlocked. Her bushy curls are even bushier, and she barely looks awake but Percy doesn't really notice; "Nico," he breathed, "He's in trouble. You can sense him, right?"

It took less than two minutes to be dressed and begin to pour over maps, and they were still at the table when the rest of ship woke up. If they crossed around those mountains they might cut an extra hour of their journey and be there even faster…

Hazel told the others about Percy's dream, and when Leo and Jason mentioned that it's definitely a trap – which it is but that didn’t matter – and that meant they shouldn't run headlong into a rescue – Hazel barely had time be offended before two jets of water smacked Leo and Jason in the face. Percy lifted his bloodshot eyes, "Whoops," he deadpanned.

It was Frank who broke the tension; he'd snorted and finished his cereal, and Percy's fists unclenched. Hazel still looked distressed but a little smugness persevered, and Percy's heart lurched because she'd looked like her brother for a second. Later, when Jason and Leo apologized for their words – he accepted it with a dead-stare and a thumbs-up, more focused on his blue pizza. 

Less than a month earlier Nico had begun his search for the Doors of Death but in Percy's last dream, he'd looked more like a death boy than he ever had. Nico looked at his last pomegranate seed, scratched another line in the jar, and the fight left his body as he mediated. I'm coming for you, Percy thought as the vision faded.

Once they had landed in Rome and Percy, Piper and Jason escaped another death-trap, they walked into a huge arena with caged animals and large platforms, and there in the center was the jar from Percy's dream. He headed for it despite Jason's dying protest. Two giants, small for their size plopped into the arena. One dressed in a ballerina's leotard, and the only reason that isn't more traumatizing is because he smashed the jar and Nico slid out.

From here a battle broke out, Mr. D's alter-ego Bacchus was there, and Jason and Percy defeated the giants with the power of their bromance. By the time Bacchus is congratulating himself on a job well done, Percy is already at Nico's side. Piper kept Nico steadied until Percy wrapped Nico's thin arm around his shoulders, "Percy –" Nico smiled and blearily blinked.

He ignored how he felt bones, and said: "I'm glad you got to vacation but next time, above ground okay?" Tired laughter bubbled out of Nico. And, his body crumpled a little before he steadied himself more fully on Percy. His body still felt warm, and Nico rummaged in his pocket before bringing a squished but preserved sea-green flower. Percy laughed and tried to hold it in his bursting chest, "What is that?"

Nico blinked in exhaustion, "Souvenir. Thought of you –" Nico smiled and patted it to Percy's chest, where he tried to steady himself. Nico promptly blacked out, and Percy held both close, recalling when Nico had been a healthier shade and they'd joked about his vacation to the Doors of Death because where else was the son of Pluto meant to visit?

It's with Jason's help that Percy carried Nico aboard the Argo II. Piper tucked the flower into Percy's hand like it is precious and Nico breathed, quietly laying on Hazel's bed. "I'll go get the Coach," Piper said, and left.

Since he dreamt of Nico trapped, Percy finally breathed. He thumbed a green petal and smiled, "You're so stubborn, di Angelo," Percy whispered. Even in sleep Nico's mouth twitched to tease.

There is no miracle cure which it's definitely an oversight on Hades part. When Hazel saw Nico's old movie color pallet she was struck silent, close to tears she patted her brother's hair and fortified herself: "He'll be fine," she told herself, and she smiled at Percy in sad triumph. Like, a single _yay, we did it_ in a silent crowd.

Percy sat at Nico's bedside, and remembered. It wasn't actually that long ago when Nico was a bubbly kid whose heart was filled with love for Bianca and a card-game, and Percy had felt responsible for that kid. Especially after Bianca's death. But that kid wasn't Nico anymore. No more than Percy was the before-Juno-took-his-memories Percy.

His head shook. The only conclusion is that: "You like me worrying about you, don't you?" Percy said. To that Nico awoke from a three-day slumber to backtalk:

"…keeps me alive," Nico winced. Okay the best comeback, it isn't but Percy still snickered. Helped Nico up, where he wavered as he absently sipped a very thin protein shake. Percy checked Nico's fever, and yeah, still hot. His head tilted, half asleep, before he grimaced at Percy: "You look fuzzy," Nico managed.

He huffed beside Nico. "You look gray," Percy returned.

Nico swayed, steadied on Percy's thigh and heat radiated into Percy's bones. His head blanketed, so Percy barely understands Nico's slurred yawn: " – matches my theme," before Nico blacked out.

He didn't wake up often and he'd upchuck everything heavier than soup and the smallest of fruits when he did, which really wasn't ideal. Still, Nico did look better, and on day five Percy found Nico on a bench outside, in the shadows and with two sweaters beneath his aviator jacket. The clouds floating beside them, Percy shook off slight unease at that, and sat beside him.

Nico blinked. He looked exhausted. Percy huffed, "I used to think you looked tired before," he thumbed Nico's eye-bag bruised cheek. Mostly, because he couldn't help himself. His smile crumpled at how they almost hadn't made it but that's in the past, and Nico was here. Nico was still here. Even after Percy received his memories.

"I'm upping my game," Nico yawned.

"You definitely won," Percy said, and Nico laughed. It was a little but it shook his chest, and the light flickered in his obsidians. Nico blinked blearily and leaned back against the cushions, and Percy stretched beside him. There's a lot of words in his mouth but none of them come out.

It is peaceful above the ocean and the panicked knot it Percy's chest receded as a breeze tousled Nico's shaggy black hair. Nico tilted his head and there's a small, helpless smile there; "What are you thinking about?"

He swallowed back all those words and looked at the peaceful sky. It'd probably be another ten minutes before the next baddie tried to beat them but that was ten minutes away. Percy shrugged, "You know me. Not much," he said.

Nico hummed, absently his hand nudged Percy's, and Percy had to hold himself back from holding it. Just ten minutes. It'd only take ten minutes. "You're a really bad liar, you know," Nico breathed. He seemed content though.

"I know," Percy smiled. He fit their hands together and before Nico drifted off he felt a squeeze back.

That afternoon he found himself at Jason's door, not only because it was Jason's watch alongside Piper and Leo. Jason took one look at Percy and opened the door wider for him. Percy plopped into Jason's desk chair, and Jason rummaged for a clean shirt and scratched at his blond hair. Then he plopped on his bed, "Talk," Jason said.

Percy shafted at the order but he had just woken Jason up for a heart-to-heart, so a little hostility is completely natural. "You also lost your memories," Percy said.

Jason blinked.

"You're really unhelpful dude," Percy managed.

Jason shook his head and yawned a final time, shuffling back to sit at attention. He straightened his back on the wall, "Sorry. Yes, I also lost my memories. It sucked," Jason summarized. To that Percy almost saluted. Jason crossed his ankles and picked at the cuff of his trousers, "Is this about –"

"Nico," Percy exhaled. Then scrubbed at his face, embarrassed by how lovestruck he'd sounded. He remembered falling in love with Annabeth, it'd felt inevitable. But falling in love with Nico is like diving into the swirling ocean. Yeah, it was terrifying but it was so worthwhile. He'd keep diving his thick head first. "I feel like I'm going to mess this up," Percy admitted.

"I doubt that," Jason retorted right off the bat, and Percy found Jason's electric blues: "Look. I don't know the dude that well but I'm pretty certain he's head over heels for you." Percy still felt queasy, maybe he was airsick. "Look, even if you do mess-up. Your love for each other will get you guys through it. You think I don't mess-up with Piper sometimes? Her Mum is the Goddess of Love!"

Just at the thought Jason looked panicked, like Aphrodite would beam herself down to catalogue Jason's behavior to Piper on a scale of Romantic to _Dump Him._

Percy snickered and insisted, "You guys are doing great! Why do you think I'm coming to you?" First reason this and second reason is because Jason is a bro.

Jason's shoulders deflated a little, "Thanks man." Jason's hand circled his ankle and looked at Percy's face, "What else is bothering you?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "I feel … different. Like, if I do this I'm admitting who I used to be is –" he winced, " – over."

"Look, I get it," Jason huffed, head tilted back, "I know who I used to be back then. But, who I am now is still me. If I had my memories, sure –" Jason shrugged, " – I wouldn't have acted exactly the same. But, I still feel like I ended up where I was supposed to go, you know?"

It didn't feel like that for Percy. It felt like whichever natural path he was supposed to take got jumbled or restarted right in the middle. Percy mulled, "You think we even have a choice in this? If it's already planned out …" he rubbed his knuckles.

"Woah –" he half-smiled, " – existential crisis, much?"

Percy grumbled.

Jason huffed. "I know, Son of Zeus, probably shouldn't be saying this but I don't care." He shrugged, ruffling blond locks, "We don't _have_ to follow it. We have a choice, and I decided a long time ago, I'm only going to do what feels right."

To that, Percy could take an oath. Percy is not a hugger but it feels right, so he drags Jason into an embrace and clapped his back. "Thanks," Percy murmured.

Jason squeezed his shoulder, "You good, man?" he checked.

He regained his limbs and nodded, "Yeah. Seriously, thanks." On the way to Jason's post, Percy says, "If you talk about choice like that to Piper, then her Mum's got nothing to talk about." He clapped Jason's wry almost abashed grin on the back, "Dude. I know. I met her." Jason's huff sounds like a breath of relief.

For a while he contemplated what he wanted. He wanted his friends to be safe, he wanted the world not to end. He wanted Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood to be safe and peaceful. He wanted his Mum's happiness and Tyson's joy, and he wanted his Dad around. He wanted blue foods and campfire talks, and Annabeth to be happy, and to hold Nico's hand –

Not all the time. That'd be weird. Just … every so often.

When the Argo II touched down on an island neighboring Greece for a supply run and Nico made sounds of being on the ground again, Percy volunteered them to pick up a few mechanical supplies further inland.

Leo arched a wicked brow, "It's 30 miles inland. You sure?" It'd probably be easier for Jason to fly there or even Hazel to whistle Arion but nope, this would work.

Percy skimmed his bottle of blue soda, "We'll find a car," he shrugged.

Nico appeared in the shadows and about half the table jumped: "Can we not," Nico deadpanned. Percy grinned as Nico grabbed a grape and ate half of it. Hazel swirled her dish, leaned on her hand and watched her brother's mouth twitch.

He rolled his eyes, "It was one small crash." He might've rammed the truck into a gas station but it'd been a really light ramming, the window hadn't even cracked all the way through. Nico had looked pretty great though.

Nico squinted at Percy, "It's a death machine."

"You're the Son of Pluto," Percy retorted.

"Hades," Nico corrected but shrugged.

"Then it's decided me and Nico have the automatic de-can –" he waved a hand at the word that Leo had mentioned earlier. Nico sighed but didn't object and ate the rest of his grape. Across the table Jason thumbed up at Percy.

He folded soot-littered hands, "Decanter," Leo finished and Percy pointed it out, with a yep that. Leo scratched his burnt hair, "'Kay," and scribbled out what he needed on a post-it.

Annabeth stood, "We all know what we need to do?" she checked. And, to the chorus of yeses they headed out. As Percy stood Annabeth caught his eye and while she looked sad, she still smiled.

Nico appeared at his side, "You ready?" and when Percy turned back, Annabeth was already headed out.

Percy smiled at Nico, "Yeah. You want another sweater?" he checked. The shadows kept hugging Nico, and Nico shrugged. He handed Nico a sweater and his still sickly cheeks flushed, but Nico added it to his layers, and they headed out.

This time they hijacked a windowless vehicle and were cooled by the humid breeze. It was smooth sailing for the entire ride, they picked up the mechanics Leo needed and ate a lunch of sandwiches on the hood of the car. The sun was behind them and the clouds above were rare, fluffy and white.

Nico shivered at a harsher breeze and Percy tilted: "You okay?" he whispered, and Nico glared ink eyes back. The fire relaxed something in Percy's heart.

"I don't need to be babied," Nico said. 

Percy arched a brow and smiled, "I know. Yeah," Nico's cheeks flushed.

Nico balefully glared at the pretty white clouds. His pale fingers flexed in his fingerless gloves, and whatever he was thinking had Nico shake his head and furrow his dark brows. He looked brooding and pale, and alive. Percy had an urge to thank the Gods but it really wasn't because of their help. "I don't understand," Nico finally mumbled, and it looked like it hurt, "We're friends, right?" he swallowed.

Like, Nico wasn't certain which answer he wanted.

Percy's heart thundered like Jason had accidently zapped him. "Yeah, definitely. I –" It's hard to breathe, maybe because they're on a hill? And what if Percy misunderstood the signs? What if Nico didn't think of Percy like that? Gods what if he pushed Nico away with this?

Nico's obsidians widened as the seconds crawled on. Like with every moment that passed more of Percy's truth is dragged into Nico's shadows. "Oh. You –" Nico breathed and then he huffed, and then he laughed, and it's only because his hand found Percy's shoulder that Percy isn't too worried. It's a really near deal though. "You like me!" he said, like it's a shocking fact.

"Uh – yep, yeah, like – " Percy said. His mouth is suddenly dry, and where is saltwater when you need it? That was so unsmooth, " – yeah, I mean –"

His inks wide and blown and a little distant, "Oh Hades –" he mumbled, thunderstruck, to the hillside breeze, "You like me. You actually like me." Percy can't even begin to piece together that reaction. He wants to say its positive but who in Hades knows? He thinks he nodded because Nico's attention abruptly snatched to Percy and all the dark lashes and inkiness have swallowed him whole.

His heart needs to regroup for a minute and his throat is constricted, but then Nico's expression crumpled: "This isn't real –" he started.

"Whoo, no. No-no. Full real. All real. I like you, like I like-like like you," Percy declared and thumbs the pale knuckles, warmth still radiated and his pulse is fast and alive beneath his thumb. "Does this – do you like me back?" He feels like he's back in fifth grade, all tongue-tied and cringe-worthy in retrospection but he can't help it, his heart bouncing up and down for Nico's affection.

Nico actually laughed, "Of course I like you back. I've had a crush on you since –" And then he shut his mouth, the deepest shade of red flustered his cheeks and Percy's eyes popped into a grin, Nico liked him? "Come on," Nico mumbled, "You had to have known that."

"And you still like me?" he checked, somehow sheepish and surprised and Nico snickered, twisting to hold Percy's hand like the book of Delphine. And laughter brightened Nico's smile, a slim hand rested against Percy's cheek and he held it there. His happiness can cure everything Percy believed wrong in himself. He swallowed past a lump in his throat, "I really, really like you," Percy offered back.

The pure happiness that shined back made Percy's heart hurt. Like it wanted to call time out, he needed a moment to recalibrate this into his life. But, that's impossible because Nico pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek. His blinked and Nico smiled, cheek squished like he couldn't help it.

His heart had officially thrown out that time-out and shot sparks at their points of contact, kept telling Percy to move it or lose it. Why did his heart embody Coach – Nico's hand brushed Percy's knuckles, "Was that – was that alright?" Nico checked. He looked worried but hope had brightened his obsidians.

He'd frozen on the outside which, really, was a very Percy move. He lifted Nico's hand, pressed a kiss to the calloused palm and breathed, "Yeah. Yeah. It was great." Then he kissed Nico's cynical mouth that defended the sweetheart underneath, and Percy's heart felt so full.

And, if Nico still felt uncomfortable in public, at least he definitely was himself in private. It wasn't too obvious but he did relax when it was just Percy and him, if anyone hung about he was stiffer, wanted distance; and it hurt a little, sure, but Percy couldn't force him to relax. He'd ask Nico once: "Are we – are we okay?" he checked after Leo dashed off to find something unintelligible to fix a clock.

He ink-eyed Percy from the distance, "Yeah. Are you – are you not?"

He shook his head, "No. I just –" He shrugged, it sounded silly like this. "You just move back sometimes, and I – " He shook his head, he didn't want to pressure Nico. He pressed a kiss to Nico's soft check before it stiffened and ignored how his stomach sunk, "Leo probably got swallowed by the engine room," he said and stood, and followed Leo out.

He rubbed his head and tried not to feel worthless.

Then, well, then Tartarus happened. The last face he saw in the world above ground was Nico's shaggy black hair and terrified ink eyes. He promised they'd be back. And, by Nico's Dad they would.

Tartarus wasn't a simple trek, which if it had been would've been a nice surprise, and he and Annabeth had to lean on each other to survive. But, the entire time, he couldn't believe Nico has survived this alone. He couldn't believe it was still Nico's sweet heart saving their lives. Without Nico being friends with Bob the Giant Janitor, he and Annabeth would be dead. No question.

Percy wouldn't become the person who forgot those that'd brought him to where he stood. He should've checked in on Bob and should've ensured Calypso's curse was taken off, should've made certain the Gods kept their promises. He should've been more thankful. He wanted to do better and be better; he wanted to be worthy of Nico's kind heart.

Nico would be there in Greece, so Percy had to reach him.

Other than that Tartarus had shown Percy that he'd burst a lot of monsters, and monsters held grudges, and when monsters and ghosts and demigods held grudges, they become curses – and a lot of people had cursed Percy. To this he sorts of wanted to bury his head in a pillow and stay there until people forgot about all the awful things he'd done. But, that wasn't on the agenda so he dealt with curse after curse and thanked the Gods Annabeth was with him.

In a temple of Apollo and munching on little bits of feast with Annabeth tucked into his side for warmth, it almost felt like before. Even with Bob and his Einstein-hair lobbing M&M's into his mouth, and the chill that is Tartarus. The is a specific instance when the hug-for-warmth melted into hug-close-enough-to-kiss, fallen there from familiarity; iron-eyes warmed and he knew what she was thinking. 

His chest squirmed and he half-jumped to stand; shook his head and silently half-begged that she leaves it there, and Annabeth exhaled: "It's ok, Seaweed Brain" she said. Then gently pulled him back to sit, leaned against his shoulder to a more platonic lean-for-warmth: "We'll be out of here soon," Annabeth murmured.

Yes, they would. Even if he couldn't survive Tartarus without someone beside him, Nico managed to survive alone. He missed his death boy and his insides hurt.

If anything came out of Tartarus it was Percy and Annabeth, and a repaired relationship because it was impossible to live through Tartarus and still feel awkward at how they'd broken-up less than three months back.

Once Percy had stopped steaming from being fresh out the Tartarus elevator, and the Giant was defeated by a combination of attacks. His strength wavered and Nico tucked beneath Percy's arm, dragging it over his shoulder: "You had to make an entrance," Nico said. Then he grinned, "I knew you'd make it."

And yet, he still looked worried.

Percy grinned and he'll admit that the world's a little unfocused but Nico is always crystal clear, the color had returned to his cheeks. And, he looked happier like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His cheeks weren't chubby anymore but he wasn't skeletal. He looked mature and healthier and somehow more in control of himself and more willing to cut himself slack.

Percy practically flopped on Nico's shoulder and he had to tell Nico had much he admired him, how much the thought of Nico drove them forward to reach the Doors of Death. How they had only survived because of Nico's kind heart. Percy managed to say, "…you're so good," like the knowledge hurt and smooshed a kiss to Nico's cheek.

He promptly blacked out.

When Percy awoke his body ached and it was Leo at his bedside, shaking his shoulder to invite him to dinner. Leo grinned like the world had worked out a wicked scheme, and not only was it entertaining it was also adorable. Leo clapped his hands, "Chop-chop, Jackson. Dinner is served in five."

Percy dressed and tried to remember where dream started and reality began, had he kissed Nico in a collapsing cave? It sounded like something Percy would do. He is still sleepy but he knows the cloak hanging on the door, the black boots beside his muddied sneakers, the fancy black pen tucked in the stones of Percy's pet cactus and the green ever-lasting flower. He smiled and made it to dinner.

There Nico smiled, ink eyes roaming Percy's face like he's trying to catalogue how grateful he is to see each square inch. Nico handed Percy a plate, and blue lasagna appeared. "Hey," Nico said and pressed a kiss to Percy's mouth. His hand curved around Percy's throat, and the terrified part of Percy's soul soothed. It was surreal but they'd survived Tartarus, and Nico's here and alive. And so was Percy.

Once Percy's functions recalibrated it was to find Nico's soft smile. He breathed and felt blessed, which is actual insanity after seeing the depths of the underworld. "You know," Nico said, "If you wanted a vacation –" The rest was drowned out by Percy's laughter:

"Take my lines and my room, I see how it is," Percy snickered.

Nico arched a brow, "Well you should have left it better protected." His brow furrowed, "Wait – no, that's mean. I didn't mean that –" and Percy laughed. Like he'd believe any sass out of Nico's mouth lessened his affection. Nico's frown wobbled as Percy peppered him with kisses, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled into a flushed cheek.

"Thank you," Percy murmured into Nico's throat, and the dark tufts of hair. And, Nico's hands rubbed Percy's sides. He can finally breathe. Like, Nico is coaxing the last fear in his heart out to disperse into open air. He accepted the smooch to his cheek and breathed: "We only made it out because of you, you know."

Nico shook his head like he couldn't believe that. But it is the truth, and when Piper called them over, Nico held Percy's hand and led him to their friends. He ate his blue lasagna and Nico speared mangoes and pineapples and apples, before he nibbled some bread. And, Percy chattered with his friends and Nico traded words with Hazel and Jason. And, every so often Nico squeezed Percy's hand or leaned against his shoulder or touched his back.

And just as often Percy would squeeze back.

Even as Nico traversed cross-country to return the Athena statue, every so often, the shadows thickened in Percy's bunker and Nico shuffled out. His cloak was hung, boots and belt laid aside, and as Nico scratched a hand through his shaggy hair Percy sleepily smiled and lifted the blankets a little: "Get in here already, it's cold…" he murmured into the pillow.

Nico muttered something snide but tucked beneath the blankets, laid his cold hands around Percy's waist and cuddled. He pressed a kiss to Percy's chin and breathed. "Thank you…" His boyfriend was odd like that sometimes, so Percy simply cuddled him closer until the shadows enveloped them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I read these books in like 3 days, probably my first month of uni, and I literally wrote it in a day (from 10AM and stopped 11 hours later :/) tbh i haven't really thought about PJ since  
> (left the last book unread bc that's just what i do ig)
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! If anything needs tagged, just let me know!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
